Third Time's the Charm
by Kaychan87
Summary: In a desperate move to help Coulson rescue Melinda May, Skylaar suggests enlisting the help of two of SHIELD's best former agents.


**Third Time's the Charm**

 **Authour's Notes:** A sequel to "Second Chances" set post-Civil War but following along with Agents of SHIELD for the most part.

* * *

The bullpen was chaos, with everyone practically shouting over each other. Skylar rubbed her temples and tried to tune it all out even though she was the one who had caused the arguments to begin with. Not even thirty minutes earlier, as the team discussed strategies for finding and rescuing May, she had suggested reaching out to outside sources. Skylar had known the suggestion would likely end up causing herself serious trouble and suggested it anyway. Because in some weird way, Melinda May was like the mother of the ragtag team Coulson had formed. Because Skylar understood that desperate look in Phil Coulson's eyes.

"Absolutely not!" Director Mace barked at Coulson, sparing a scathing glance in Skylar's direction. "We're under more than enough scrutiny for that incident with Nadeer!"

"Another reason we need to call in the reinforcements!" Phil bit back. "Radcliffe sold us out but he's the only one who knows where May is!"

"They're wanted criminals!"

"They are the best agents SHIELD has produced in the last two decades!"

Mace let out a frustrated grunt before scrubbing at his face with his hands. "The risk is too great, Phil. We should keep this in house."

"We agreed I was the one calling the shots on this," continued the former director.

The young woman grimaced before looking to the others for support. Surely they wouldn't leave her hanging. Daisy gave a small reassuring smile, FitzSimmons weren't even paying attention, and Mack just shook his head. Just another day with the team, it seemed. "Look, just… let's forget I even said anything. It was a bad idea, reaching out to Natasha. She's been off the grid so long we probably won't find her," Skylar said, trying to placate Mace and Coulson even though it was a lie. She'd never had a problem contacting the infamous Black Widow. It was need to know information and Director Mace definitely did not need to know.

"But if it can save May's life, it's worth a shot," Daisy spoke up. "Skylar's right, we need back up on this."

"There has to be other agents we can call in," said Mack even as he shot his friend an apologetic look. Skylar knew it wasn't what she suggested, but who. Not just Black Widow, but Hawkeye as well. Mack didn't care for her on again, off again beau. "Were you able to get anything useful from the robot?" he asked Fitz.

"Not yet. We're still working on it," answered Fitz.

Jemma chimed in, "It's a very delicate task. We don't want to damage anything that's a part of our May."

"Keep working on it," encouraged Mace before turning to Daisy. "Agent Johnson will brief the other agents. Finding Agent May is our top priority right now. I want all hands on deck with this one." A nod of agreement from Coulson was all the motivation Daisy needed before getting up to brief their fellow agents.

"We'll get back to work, too, won't we Fitz?" Jemma said, nudging her boyfriend.

"Ah, yeah. We will. We are," agreed Fitz as he looked from Coulson to Mace to Skylar, who gave her friend a thumbs up and mouthed 'good luck' before he and Jemma went following after Daisy.

Skylar was now alone with her current boss, her partner, and her former boss/crush. Something told her that she was about to have the most awkward conversation of her life. Out of nervousness, she began to fiddle with the ring she wore on a chain around her neck – a ring engraved with an arrow similar to the necklace Natasha wore – hoping it would some how give her courage.

"Agent Thompson, do you understand just how much trouble you could be in?" questioned Mace. "Keeping the location of known criminals a secret?"

"This coming from the man who lied about who he is," Coulson spoke in his agent's defense.

"They caught the man who tried to kill you in Vienna. They're heroes whether they signed the Accords or not. Captain Rogers is the whole reason you have that strength enhancing serum in the first place!" Skylar snapped, irritated by the whole situation. One minute she and Clint had been working things out and the next the two of them were on opposite sides of the law. And as loathe as Skylar was to admit it, she needed him desperately in that moment. He'd be inappropriately trying to lighten the mood of the whole situation with some stupid joke even though it'd annoy everyone.

"Look Kid, I think it's better if we don't go that route. Last time didn't end well."

Skylar looked over at Mack. He had his arms crossed over his chest, a pose that made him look more intimidating than he actually was. His expression, though, was concerned. Mack had been the one she had called after learning that Clint was being held at the Raft. He had picked up all of her pieces, had backed her decision to pull away from field work while SHIELD underwent yet another restructuring. "How is this any different than you chasing after Daisy?" the young woman questioned, folding her arms over her own chest. While Mack looked intimidating, Skylar likely looked petulant.

"Daisy isn't my ex," replied Mack.

"Clint isn't mine, either." She held Mack's gaze, ignoring Director Mace as he stepped closer, trying to process her words. "When the Captain called Clint, Wanda needed him. I'm sure you've read the files, I don't doubt Hill sent them in before Theta was initiated, but Clint owes his life to her brother. I would never stand in the way of Clint repaying that debt. Wanda's a good person if a little quiet."

Director Mace held up a hand to stop Skylar from saying anything more. His expression, a mixture of awe and anger, spoke volumes. She was definitely in trouble if you hadn't been before. "Agent Thompson," he began, "you are compromised and you will be benched for this mission. I will not have your lives jeopardizing our search for Agent May."

It took all Skylar's strength not to roll her eyes at the man. Instead, she opened her mouth to comment on the hypocrisy of his words, ignoring Mack shaking his head.

"I can't have you do that, Jeffrey." The three of them all turned to look at Coulson, who just shrugged a bit. "Mack and I need her to follow up on our lead. Once we've confirmed our mark, we will need Skylar to build rapport with her."

A grimace tugged at Mace's typically smiling mouth. "I don't think that's wise."

"Neither was your lying about being an Inhuman," Skylar muttered under your breath, earning stern looks from both Mace and Coulson.

"You have your physical to worry about. Let us worry about Skylar," Coulson added before ushering Director Mace toward the door.

While the two of them talked, Skylar moved to stand next to Mack and dropped her arms back to her sides before nudging Mack gently. The taller man just shook his head before offering a friendly smile. It was obvious Mack was never going to approve of Clint but Skylar knew he would always look out for her.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Clint were still together?" Mack asked, his voice dropping to a whisper.

His partner looked up at him. "The Accords were already messing up what you and Yoyo have. You didn't need my secrets, too. Besides, Clint asked me not to. To protect the others, you know? They're his family like the team is ours."

"You're too good for him," mumbled Mack before he nudged back. Skylar covered her mouth to muffle a giggle just as Director Mace left the room. When Coulson shut the door and turned around, all the tension drained out of Mack. "We're still going after the woman?"

"It'll draw Radcliffe out. Suit up, Mack," replied the older man. He then turned his attention over to Skylar. "Agent Thompson, I need you to use your connections and find us a safe delivery point for you. Once you're safely delivered to Agent Barton, I need you to start your search for May." All Skylar could do was stare at Phil Coulson, gaping in disbelief. Even Mack looked surprised a Coulson's outright defiance. "What? Did you think I would give up a perfectly good back up plan?" Coulson asked the two of them.

"You sure we'll get their help?" Mack questioned, looking from Coulson to you.

"Yes," Coulson and Skylar answered at the same time as Coulson. No one had had more faith in Fury's Avengers Initiative than Phil Coulson had. Skylar knew that was why he continued to work from behind the scenes even as SHIELD fell around him. It was why he had gone against Robert Gonzales for the role of director and why he had stepped back for a new director following the Sokovia Accords.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Catching the eye of an Avenger was something many dreamed about and a select few achieved. Skylar often found herself wondering how she had managed it. She wasn't a savvy business woman or on the shortlist for a Nobel Prize; she didn't even think that she was very good at espionage or being a kick ass agent. The agent still had no idea what she had done to get the infamous Hawkeye's attention. She used to joke that he fell for her mad typing skills or the way she rocked the SHIELD filing system (which she obviously did, of course). Regardless of the reason why, Skylar Thompson was part of that elite group and it came with some definite perks. One of which was being part of an underground communications network that kept her in contact with the likes of the Black Widow and the former Agent 13 of SHIELD. Thanks to them, Skylar had made it safely from Zephyr One without a hitch and all the way to the Wakandan safe house Clint and the other former Avengers were using.

"Are you ready to go in?" Sharon Carter asked even as she unlocked the safe house door. All Skylar could do was nod; her mouth had gone dry and she had begun to play with her necklace again. "Everything's going to be just fine," the blonde reassured her coulleague before opening the door and stepping inside. She moved aside to let her pass before shutting the door once more.

Skylar found herself in the foyer of what was more accurately a mansion than a house, recalling vaguely that the house belonged to the king of Wakanda or so Sharon had mentioned. A massive staircase stood before the two women and while Skylar's first instinct was to go up them, she saw Sharon moving into a room off to the right of the stairs. Skylar followed her, stepping into a plush den where several people were sitting, lost in conversation. Skylar's gaze swept the room until her eyes landed on the only person who mattered. Before she had time to even process what was happening, she were ensnared by a pair of well muscled arms, her whole body being engulfed in a hug.

In that moment, there was just Skylar and Clint. The world was right again, every bad thing that had happened over the last several months long forgotten. In the months leading up to the Accords, she and Clint had been working things out, rekindling what they thought had been lost. Now, months later, there was only one thing Skylar felt for Clint Barton – love. All the uncertainty was gone from the moment their eyes met. Her arms slipped around him, drawing him in closer.

Skylar's name tumbled reverently from his lips seconds before they were on hers, his kiss needy but still gentle. The young agent could do nothing but return it with everything she had, hoping, praying that his feelings had grown as strongly as hers had while they were apart.

A cough from someone in the room reminded the two lovers that they had an audience and needed to breathe, so Skylar reluctantly broke apart from Clint. "We have an audience," she reminded him, her voice a breathless whisper.

"To hell with them," Clint murmured, bringing a hand up to cup his girlfriend's cheek.

Skylar managed a laugh – more of a giggle, really – before admonishing him playfully. "That's not nice."

"They'll recover." She laughed again and shook her head at him.

"You're incorrigible, old man," Skylar teased.

"You say it like it's a bad thing," he replied before he turned to face his friends, his arm moving from her face to snake around her waist. She knew he had no intention of letting go any time soon and she was okay with that. "Agent Thompson, may I present to you the Avengers. Guys, this is my girlfriend Skylar."

While Skylar had met most of them before, her breath still caught as you watched the Captain America rise from his seat, awed by his presence. He stopped just in front of the pair, extending his hand. "Agent."

Agent Thompson shook his hand. "Captain," she replied.

"Sharon told me that you and Agent Coulson," he said, his voice almost breaking on the name, "need our help."

Clint made a sound of annoyance. "C'mon Cap, she just got here."

"No, no, Clint, it's okay. It's urgent. May's been taken," Skylar said quickly, her feelings of happiness being overcome by a sense of urgency and panic.

"Someone got the best of the Cavalry?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

Skylar shook your head. "Not someone, something. A reboot of the LMD project that was done without Director Mace's knowledge or consent."

"LMD?" piped up the one man the agent didn't know.

"Life Model Decoy," supplied Sharon.

"A project originally designed to protect agents in the field. It didn't work out and it was tabled by Director Fury," the agent added, looking at Clint with a raised eyebrow.

"That's Scott," he told her.

"Oh, Scott. Makes total sense now," she quipped dryly.

"Ant-Man," added Clint, rolling his eyes. "You're still a pain in the ass I see."

"So May was replaced with an LMD by Dr. Holden Radcliffe, who defected to the anti-Inhuman cause in order to get his hands on a very powerful, very dangerous book that even Fury wouldn't touch with a fifty foot stick," Skylar continued the condensed version of your story without missing a beat or acknowledging Clint's comment.

"I didn't think SHIELD would want to work with wanted criminals," Steve said, eyeing the agent carefully. She took no offense to it; anyone'd be hesitant, too, if the roles were reverse. The only reason she was welcome was Clint vouching for her.

So Skylar said, instead, her tone grim, "Director Mace forbade it. Coulson did it any way. Coulson is desperate to recover May in one piece. I stayed with SHIELD after the collapse because of Phil Coulson. I believe in him and his intentions. But I've seen him desperate." Memories of Grant Ward came unbidden then. She remembered how Coulson was after he and Fitz had returned from the alien world; she had been so worried he and Fitz would carry that darkness around forever. There was no telling how far Coulson would go if he lost May.

"Natasha is gathering more intel for us," Steve said. "We'll have it by morning."

Skylar nodded. "Coulson is on his way to follow a lead for SHIELD as we speak. We can take a night."

A smile found its way onto the super soldiers face as he eyed Skylar and Clint before glancing back over at Sharon. "Agreed."

* * *

When Skylar Thompson had agreed to take a night off, she had hoped for some alone time with Clint. What she got instead was a night out at the palace of Wakanda's monarch. Publicly the country embraced the Sokovia Accords; on a personal, private level T'Challa was a friend to Steve Rogers' team. Skylar had been surprised to learn that their safe house was on palace grounds while she had stowed away her few belongings in Clint's room. And before either of them had had a chance to get more than a few words out, Wanda was at the door to get them for the team's night out. The most surprising part of the night was just how much Skylar enjoyed herself, enjoyed being part of their world. It reminded her of sitting around the Playground with her own team. She felt incredibly fortunate to be welcome on both teams. In another life, she could imagine the Avengers and her team at SHIELD as great allies for one another, keeping the world safe from whatever or whoever threatened the peace everyone was working so hard to maintain. Maybe one day it could be a reality but until then the optimistic agent would have to make due with working with each other from the shadows.

Dinner itself had been amazing, dessert even more so. But while the others were in varying stages of food comas, Clint had finally managed to whisk his girlfriend away. The archer had brought her out to one of the many courtyard gardens surrounding the palace grounds, the breeze from the jungle warm but gentle. "I can't believe you're here," he said as he led Skylar to a bench in the courtyard. He sat and tugged her down next to him.

"To be honest, me either," she admitted.

"You could be throwing everything away for this." As happy as he was to see the woman, Clint was concerned and a little guilty. Because of his choices, she was putting herself on the line. He'd never wanted to be 'that guy' who made a woman pick between he career and her relationship.

"When we save May, it'll be all worth it," Skylar replied quietly, channeling that same feeling of guilt. Asking for his help could cost him everything, too. Again, she found herself asking him to help her do something for Phil Coulson, her other crush. Of course it was entirely one sided and even a little silly but Coulson had been the ideal man for a long time. Clint, on the other hand, was the reality; things with him were so far from the ideal that they were exactly what the woman had discovered she needed.

Clint turned slightly so he was facing you. "Skylar, no matter what the others decide, you can count on me. We'll get May back and after that…" His hands found hers as he trailed off. They were warm and large and calloused. Skylar had missed the feeling of his hands on her.

She shifted as well to meet his gaze. Those blue eyes were filled with so many unspoken feelings and promises Skylar found herself drowning in them. Nervously, she licked her lips. "And after that?" she asked, her voice once more dropping to a whisper. Skylar felt a little silly since the two of them were alone, but she was afraid of shattering the moment if she spoke any louder. She wanted to cling to that moment, to commit to memory. The way the breeze ruffed his hair, the way the shadows from the jungle danced across his face, and especially the way he was gazing at her. In his eyes, there was no one else but Skylar.

"Skylar, I love you," he said instead.

"I love you too," she replied, her voice cracking. What should have been a freeing declaration only made the weight in her chest increase. Skylar loved him and wanted to be with him but could it even happen? Clint was considered a criminal for opposing the Accords and she was an Agent of SHIELD, sworn to uphold the very same Accords. Could she give up SHIELD, her friends and family, and go on the run with him? Would he try turning himself in and hope for some sort of lesser sentence for aiding SHIELD against those who threatened the world? What if they grew to resent each other for the other's choices?

"Hey, it's going to be okay," the archer murmured as he dropped her hands to cup her face instead. Gently, his thumbs brushed over Skylar's cheeks, brushing away tears there.

"How are you so calm? So certain?"

He gave you a lopsided grin. "Because I was young and rash once, too." Skylar snorted at that. "So maybe I'm still rash and maybe even half crazy."

"Bat shit crazy is more like it," she laughed.

"Only because this pain in the ass SHIELD agent made me that way."

"You were crazy before I was even born, old man."

Clint leaned in, his forehead meeting yours. "Skylar, I'm sorry. I should have stayed. Maybe Mack is right to think I'm no good for you."

Skylar opened her mouth to tell him how stupid that sounded but what came out instead was just as true. "I love you anyway. You're loyal, Clint. I love that. Rash, half crazy Avenger or small town regular Joe, I would still love you."

"Even if I told you I can't leave these guys? If you're thousands of miles away, spending every day at Coulson's side? Could you love me anyway?"

"Yes," she replied easily.

His lips were on hers, his kisses needy and desperate. Soon Skylar's hands were tangled in his hair and his were at her waist, pulling Skylar closer to him. She felt dizzy, breathless as she let his lips claim hers. And then they were gone, trailing kisses along Skylar'd jaw, causing her to softly moan his name.

"Let's get outta here," he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her and making her shiver. His voice was husky and filled with the promise of things to come.

"God, yes," Skylar replied before trying to recapture his mouth with a kiss. Instead, she found yourself being lifted off the bench and being tossed over his shoulder. "Clint! What the hell!"

"I'm faster than you," he teased. "And I'm not waiting a second longer than I have to to do everything I want to do with you!"

* * *

"So you and Hawkeye, huh," Scott said casually from his spot next to Skylar. She had picked the man to join herself, Clint, and Natasha in the field for his unique skill set. Sharon, Steve, Sam, and Wanda would run point from the safe house. That was how the SHIELD found herself on a quinjet making small talk with Ant-Man while Clint and Natasha were huddled together over a map, thick as thieves. Natasha had a lead but the mission required her specific skills. Clint, of course, was her back up. Skylar would be supporting them on coms as well. Scott was the cavalry. "Doesn't that make you jealous?" he asked, motioning to Natasha and Clint.

"Not really," Skylar replied easily. She'd been jealous of Bobbi, Clint's ex-wife and her former teammate, but never Natasha. "You know, the first time I had a real conversation with him, Natasha was trying to sell me on the idea of dating Captain Rogers," Skylar told Scott.

"And you picked Clint? Have you ever felt Captain America's muscles?" Scott asked incredulously.

"Have you?"

"Actually, yes," the man replied proudly, making you chuckle.

"The Captain is a great guy, if you like men shaped like Doritos. He talked to me in an elevator, once, after he started at SHIELD," she told Scott.

"He does look like a Dorito! With all that blue, he's gotta be cool ranch." Skylar couldn't hold back your laughter, Scott joining in.

"Glad they can laugh it up while the grown ups work," Natasha's voice practically floated over to them.

Skylar just smiled at her. "And the plan is Nat goes in, kicks ass, with Clint sitting pretty on a roof somewhere, right?" she teased. Natasha's answering smile was all Skylar needed to know she had guessed right.

"Funny, Skylar," mumbled Clint. "I do just as much work as Nat."

"Like that time in Seoul?" Nat asked, raising an eyebrow at her partner.

"Someone had to fly the damn plane," Clint muttered before moving from Natasha's side and going to the quinjet's cockpit.

"He's all yours when he sulks," the red head stated as she made her way to where Skylar and Scott were sitting. The SHIELD agent rolled her eyes at Natasha as she got up, giving her the seat. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she called after Skylar as she made the short trek to the pilot's seat, still close enough to hear Scott ask Natasha what things she wouldn't do.

Skylaar held your amusement in check as she came up behind Clint. She slid her arms around him, sandwiching the back of his seat between them. She rested your chin atop his head. "You okay?"

"Fine, you?" he asked softly.

"I'll feel better when everyone is safe and sound and home where they belong," was her reply. So much depended on Skylar that she thought she might cave into the pressure. Scott coming had been a welcomed distraction for her, but even that was starting to lose its appeal. Skylar liked Scott, but her mission was far too big for her to put on the back burner of her mind for long. The agent shuffled back slightly until her hands were resting on Clint's shoulders. The more she thought about the mission to rescue May, the more she thought about what would happen after the dust settled. She truly loved Clint Barton, but they had definitely been rash the previous night. The promise of being with him, even if just for one night, had been so alluring at the time.

Clint glanced over his shoulder at Skylar, his blue eyes unusually stormy. "About last night…"

"Last night was perfect," she whispered, squeezing his shoulders.

"…Do you regret it?"

Skylar bit her lower lip as she thought it over. Did she regret her decisions? Or was the worry about the future putting a damper on everything she wanted to feel? Skylar didn't want to believe she and Clint had set themselves up for even more heartbreak but neither had Romeo and Juliet. She knew well how that tragedy played out. Skylar swallowed the lump that had been forming in her throat and shook her head. "I'd do it again. I just… it's our third time trying to make this work, Clint… What if I was right? What if we're just not cut out for this…?"

Her words from the night of Bobbi and Hunter's sendoff resonated within her. Somehow, Skylar and Clint continued to drift off in opposite directions even when they tried their hardest not to. There was also more at stake than there had been before the Accords. Maybe wanting to be with Clint was selfish. And what if Skylar's selfishness cost the team Agent May? What if it cost Clint and his team their freedom?

"You're over thinking things back there, aren't you?" Clint asked. When Skylar didn't respond, Clint let out a sigh. Of course he had the same concerns. Clint was just battling them a different way. "I screwed up when I left. Even Tony pointed it out, when we were locked up on the Raft. I made a choice to leave, to help Wanda and Steve. I should have stayed, made us a home on that farm." Clint moved one of his hands to cover hers. "But I don't for one minute believe we're not cut out for this. It wasn't true then and it isn't true now. We'll figure this out. Third time's the charm, right?"

"That as so sappy and clichéd I don't know whether to kiss you or smack you upside the head," Skylar scoffed playfully.

"Kinky," was his reply.

"Hey lovebirds, we have a situation!" Natasha called before Skylar really did smack Clint. Skylar backed away from Clint as he put the Quinjet back into autopilot. When they reached Natasha, she was holding the cell phone she set up as a secure line for Coulson to contact them through. "Team's all here, Coulson," the red head spoke before putting the phone on speaker.

"Agent Thompson, you have a new directive. Return to base immediately," Coulson's voice came through the phone, his voice strained.

Skylar's brow furrowed as she looked at Nat in confusion. "We have a lead on May we're tracking."

"Skylar, we need all hands," Coulson replied, his voice even more strained than it had been seconds again. "Director Mace has been taken."


End file.
